Rochel Londo Timber Wolf's long lost sister
by LadyGuardianofKeondes
Summary: After Timber Wolf had left his father, his father finds a new experiment and makes her into a cat-like monster . Who is she? Well she is Londo's daughter and T's little sister. And now Timber Wolf is her only hope now.
1. Rochel's story

**Bah, This contains some spoilers to my Story: Yin and Yang Chase. Sorry. Anyways this is Rochel Londo, Timberwolf's Long lost sister. She has Cat- Dna and is a bit more wilder than him and a tad more uncontrolable of her powers. This begins after "cry wolf' and ends three years later. And no this isn't lovey dovey. Well see ya**

**-Lady Protecta...out! **

* * *

Rochel Londo stared up at her "father", this stranger who she never saw before. He had a gray colored buzz cut and dark brown eyes.

"Come to you father," he said. After eight years he finally shows himself. She could feel mixed feelings inside of her. Anger, excitement, fear, happiness. All these. She ran up to him and hugged him but felt as if she could not trust him.

That was weeks ago…

She now found herself strapped to a table as she was injected with some other animal's blood. Her mind spun as the computer next to her began to hum. Suddenly she felt some sort of monsterish feeling inside of her. Rochel screamed but her cry turned into a roar, a lion's roar. Her light brown skin turned to dark colored fur. She could feel her mind being thrashed. Everything…. was a nightmare.

Rochel awoke in a cage. She felt ok now but ….she felt…different. She looked at her hands and screamed. They were claws. She looked at her reflection in her water dish. It was that of a cat-like monster. And there standing before her was her father.

* * *

"What have you done to me?" she roared. She could feel her strength increase. Growled and bashed against the cage.

"Do you like sweetie? I made you more powerful…more powerful than your brother, my failed experiment…"

_Brother? She had a brother? And…she was an experiment? All this love was…lies?_

She needed to run… but where? And suddenly it became clear…. To her older brother…the one that she never knew but she will find him in time….

* * *

Three years later

She watched as three shady looking men dragged a young man with dark sin into an ice cave, her home… What were they doing? Who were they? She got on all fours and followed them. She watched as they threw him into a ice cage. He didn't fight back; he just laid there shivering like a fool. She sniffed; he stank of human real human… not like her. She waited till the men were gone and she stormed back to her crystal room only to find another stinking human shivering. It was a girl, a little younger than her with strawberry hair. Yet her body glowed every time she moved. She seemed lost and frighten. Rochel's sensitive ears picked up the girl's small voice.

"Jan…Element lad, save me…please big brother…" she began to sob and the more she sobbed the more her powers became unstable. She screamed and all of a sudden…silence echoed the frozen walls. Rochel adjusted her eyes after the flash. Her visitor had trapped herself in an icy prison that pulsed with electricity.

The cat like girl paced back and forth, was she dead? No she was in a state of animation… No matter… she didn't care. She just curled up and fell asleep.

* * *

7 hours later

Rochel could hear the sounds of a girl's voice yelling outside her room. More intruders?! Ugh as if five weren't enough. She felt her monster self take control.

"Kim!" a bright green light broke through and there standing before her was a girl warrior that was her age and a flame powered boy who was one year younger than her visitor. Both had powers and both were about to feel the pain of her terrible claws. She darted at the older girl. The girl held up her swords and blocked her.

"Hang on Kit, I got her!" the boy cried as he slammed a ball of fire into her stomach. Rochel doubled back. She hissed and jumped at the boy.

"Timmy!"

There were more of them only older, probably their siblings. The monster roared and clawed at them. She threw two boys against the walls and swiped at "Timmy's" relative. The girl in white fell to the floor.

"Skits, do something! We gotta free Kimmy!" the little boy cried. "Skits" aimed an arrow at her. She was whispering something. Suddenly she fired and all went black for Rochel.

* * *

She awoke and found herself again, in a cage, but it was much more comfortable than that cage her father kept her in. It was… a room. It had a soft and fluffy bed with feathered pillows and sweet smelling sheets. She sat up and saw that warrior girl standing there with another older girl with snow white skin and violet eyes.

"Oh good you're up," she said smiling. Rochel looked at herself in the mirror, she had returned to her cat-human form for the very first time in three years. The older girl left them alone. Rochel watched as the visitor took a seat on one of the floor cushions. In anger for making her look weak, Rochel charged at her but with the wave of her visitor's hand, she was thrown back by a blast of wind.

"Sorry, but you need clam down, I do not want to harm you," she said, firmly.

"Who are you?"

"I am Anita Yang Connel, call me Skittles."

"Connel, you're the chair man of the science federation's daughter. Tell me…why your father not did anything to stop my father! Look what he did to me!"

Skittles stared at her, surprised. "Um… before I leave for a moment, can you tell me who you are…?"

"The names Rochel Londo…"

Skittles nodded and told her that she will be back in a few minutes. She walked out. Rochel wonder about the surprised look on her face. It was as if she knew something…

Skittles came back. "So you're Londo's daughter?" she asked.

"Yea, I'm running away from him…"

"I know how you feel about a life on the run…"

"I'm looking for my brother…"

"Timber Wolf…Brin?"

The cat girl looked up. She-she knew her brother? Her long lost brother…the one she never knew about… the failed experiment. She felt a new wave of emotions: sadness, joy, excitement, fear. She wanted to see him. She wanted her big brother now.

Skittles smiled. "I know him; he's my older brother and sister's friend and team mate. He's part of the Legion of Superheroes. Though, they are both captured now by some villains, we've failed to rescue them…" the warrior's smile fell.

"Miss Connel, do you know how he looks like?"

"Looks like? Girl, we still have contact with them! You can get to see your brother!"

Rochel's heart skipped a beat. See her own brother? She didn't know what to say, or any how what to do. Skittles grabbed her by the arm and dragged her down a long hallway. She felt scared. Would he like her? Would he love her the way she was? Her mind spun again.

* * *

"We're here!" Skittles's voice sang. Rochel looked around…they were at the bridge of a ship. Everyone there looked up at the newcomer. She felt shy.

"Where-where is he?" she whispered, looking at the screen that stood in front of her. So many legion members captured. Which one was Brin?

"Brin!" her friend yelled. A young man with grey fur and yellow animal like eyes stared at her from the screen. He had a muscular body and had the appearance of a wolf-man. He looked fierce yet held a gentle expression on his face.

"Brin, this is Rochel…Londo…your long lost sister…"

Brin stared at her and she looked down.

"She's my …little sister?" he asked. Skittles smile.

"Yup! Vi did some DNA tests and scans. You're her brother, T!"

Rochel looked up again. After all these years she finally would get to meet her brother…a superhero. And for the very first time in three long tortuous years, she smiled. Inside the monster had calmed down. She turned to her friend.

"I want to help! I want my brother back! I will fight, no matter what!" she said, boldly.

"Then it's settled!" Skittles said. She turned to Timber Wolf.

"T, ya sister got the heart of a lion."

"She sure does," Brin said, smiling at his little sister.


	2. Babysitting blues aka the boring song

**Everyone wants me to continue! GAHHHHHHH!! XO dies **

**Drew: idiot... **

**Shut up drew. anyways this also has spoilers but not all just Rochel's POV. Also stay tuned cause some of you asked about Skittles, our lovable little warrior. How she get that name well stay tuned and find out as sooooon as I'm done the next few chapters, K? Good. **

**Also Lets all sing the Boring song that kids sing in this story. **

**Skittles: Sing it and Die...**

**Rochel: Yea.**

**This is the last chapter of this story. NO MORE SPOILERS OF MY STORY! GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Carlos: ITS A -**

**Jordan: -duck tapes his mouth -**

**Umm ok anyways **

**-Lady Protecta out! **

* * *

Rochel felt as if she fit in nicely with the group of kids. But geez they were all of them related to superheroes? No some of them were just friends and allies of the Legion. Skittles explained that she and her twin, Drew, were adopted by two Legionares as siblings, yet for some odd reason, the two members did not consider each other as siblings. Weird….

Skittles told her that her older brother, Brainiac5.1 and older sister, Shrinking Violet, liked each other. Rochel snickered. Really weird. But what she really didn't get was that Brainy used to be a robot. Skittles told her that she didn't get that as well

The cat like girl received a new outfit to replaced her ragged one. It was red dress with a gold belt and sliver trimming on the skirt. Brin grinned at the outfit. He thought that she looked adorable even if she was a monster. The outfit would be able to endure her transformation without being ruined.

* * *

Yet it began to get boring when the young group of amateur heroes were sent to the Sim Chamber to…nothing. The younger kids sat on one end of the chamber and whined. The 9 year olds and 10 years sat on the other and groaned at the annoyance of the kids. Ugh even though they had most of the missing in action Legionares back, it was still their responsibility to take care of the younger ones.

"I'm hungry!"

"I'm tired!"

"I'm thirsty!"

"I want to go to the potty!"

All the whining drove Rochel nuts. She didn't expect that she would be a babysitter. Neither did the other older kids.

"Lets go to the Sim's control to find something interesting!" said Clyista. She and Stella were already up there when Skittles perked up. She looked at the still captured Legionares then up at the room.

"GET OUT OF THE SIM CHAMBER'S CONTROLS! ONLY BRAINY CONTROLS THE SIM CHAMBER, NOT YOU!" she screamed. The others watched as she ran up the steps with Jordan, one of Clyista's older brother. The Keonden and the Durlan chased the two girls out of the room and dragged them back into the chamber.

"Ugh… as if this wasn't hard enough," groaned Zyx. His cousin Oblinara nodded and laid back.

"Lets all sing the Bored song!" said Carlos.

"NO!" the older kids screamed and ran out the room. The little ones began to sing.

_**"IT a boring world, a very boring world, we are stuck here with nothing to do. So we will sing the boring song to annoy you!"** _

"Ok that was like how many times they sang that?" Abel asked.

"The 95th time," grumbled Rochel. Really it was annoying. The cat hoped that they would be able to fight soon and find Brin and the others soon.

* * *

an hour later

"You guys seem to be a whole another team of heroes, young heroes," said Bouncing boy.

"Yeah, amateur heroes, BB," mumbled Jordan.

"Well since you guys are team now, what will you call yourselves?" Superman asked from the screen.

"Hmmm…. Legion's already taken…. any suggestions guys?" Skittles asked.

"The upper heroes? Awesome kids united?" Stella snickered, poking fun at her older brother. Ayla and Carlos groaned and shook their heads. Cos rolled his eyes and blushed as Saturn Girl and Lightning Lad grinned at this.

"Nah…Knights of the sky?" Jordan asked. Oblinara or Obi, as she liked to be called, stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"Ew…"

"Rochel got any ideas?" Zyx asked.

Rochel looked down and thought about. She remembered reading a book on Joan of Are and that her and her Cavalry of soldiers came in and saved the day.

"Maybe… the Cavalry?" she said.

"Hmmm well we did save some of the Legionares and assisted them in battle, plus we also kicked some of the villains' butts," murmured Skittles.

"Mostly you kicked their butts, Skits," Jordan pointed out.

"I like it," Abel said, grinning. The other kids agreed.

"Then its official, We are the Cavalry, made up by kids inspired by their older siblings," Skittles announced.

* * *

2 days later

Rochel followed Skittles, Zyx, Obi, Carlos and Jordan to the warehouses on the old satellite. It was time to save the other Legionares. She looked up at a Roses and thorns dome that surrounded one Warehouse.

"That was Skittles's doing," Zyx whispered to her. Rochel knew that Skittles was not to be messed around with. The warrior parted the vines reveling a door.

As they enter Skittles put her finger to her lips.

"Someone's in here," she hissed. Out of no where a green fired human shaped figured emerged from behind one of the boxes followed by another being made of water. They charged at the group but were blocked by Skittle's powers.

"Redlo, Drew! It just us!"

The glowing figures looked at each other and nodded. They formed back into really humans. Talk about freaky. One of them looked like a boy version of Skittles except he didn't have magenta eyes and magenta highlights in his hair. Rochel guess that it was Drew, Skits's twin brother.

"WHAT DID YOU DO YOUSELF?!" Drew yelled. His sister ignored him and continued to walk.

Suddenly Rochel could see the cage that contained the other Legionares. And there was Brin… her brother! In person!

She felt so excited but knew that this was a battle now… to fight for the Legion.

* * *

5 hours later.

Rochel and the Cavalry looked up as the cave opened and saw the Legion fly in. She ran toward Brin and hugged him as he landed. Cat and Dog, bah, she didn't care. She found her brother and she was here to stay and help him fight off villains.

"Hi big brother," she whispered.


End file.
